


Allium Rhapsody

by mage_cat



Series: Home, not Homeworld [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_cat/pseuds/mage_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amethyst brings Peridot along on a visit to Vidalia, hearing Sour Cream at practice introduces Peridot to a new element of Earth culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allium Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is set after "Reformation Soul," but if you clicked this fic without having read my other stories, nothing here will leave you feeling lost. Just know that no one is worried about the Earth blowing up by this point.  
> If I buckle down this weekend, "Home, not Homeworld" will reach it's planned conclusion before the StevenBomb starts, meaning I should be posting two stories between now and Monday morning. Wish me luck.

Peridot looked around at the paintings in Vidalia's garage. “You created all of these? You're as good as any Hematite on Homeworld.”

“Thanks. I think,” the painter replied from where she stood in the open doorway.

Peridot fought the urge to wince. At least this time the accidental offense should easily be corrected with some background information, and seemed to be mild in the first place. “Hematites are responsible for the creation and maintenance of pictorial records. They're designed with a talent for it and spend thousands of years honing their skills. I really do think your work is very good.”

“So wait, I got a run down on the whole 'hole in the ground and you come out full-size' thing when Rose was pregnant, but you all are actually made for a specific job?”

“Yes. We can cultivate skills outside of our intended purpose, but it isn't encouraged on Homeworld.”

“Alright, I have to ask.” She turned to Amethyst standing beside her. “What are you supposed to be?”

“Solider,” Amethyst answered matter-of-factly.

Vidalia considered this for a moment before she burst out laughing.

“Hey, why is that so funny?” Her and Vidalia's friendship had always included a lot of teasing and playful insults, but the sting of finding out that she didn't fit the standard of her gem-type still hadn't completely gone away.

“I just had this image in my head of some sort of drill sergeant trying to order you around,” Vidalia answered through her continued giggle-fit. “You would be the biggest thorn in an officer's side.”

“She's right, you know,” Peridot said.

Amethyst smiled, back in her comfort zone. “Yeah, I know.” Just then, the lights started to flicker as the house was filled with a low throbbing sound coupled with a melodic beeping. “Sour Cream must be practicing again.”

“Practicing what?” Peridot asked. “Some sort of engine maintenance? It sounds similar to a ship control room.”

“Nah, it's music.”

“I've never heard music like that before.” Peridot closed her eyes as a contented smile grew across her face. “It's nice.”

“You want to go talk to him?” Vidalia asked.

“I wouldn't want to interrupt.”

“Don't be silly. He'd love the feedback. Come on.” Vidalia led them upstairs and knocked on a door, causing the music to abruptly end.

The door opened a crack and the pale teenager stuck his head out. “Yeah, Mom?”

“This is Peridot. She likes your music.”

He opened the door the rest of the way to get a proper look at the green Gem. “Weren't you the one in that spaceship that attacked the town and crashed?”

Peridot shifted slightly. It felt so long ago, but she _had_ flown a warship that had endangered this human's home. Would he hold it against her? “I was under orders at the time. I have since removed myself from that command structure.”

His expression didn't change, though it had been pretty placid in the first place. “That's cool. Stick it to the Man.”

“And hope I don't end up crushed for it,” Peridot said, silently thanking Steven and Amethyst for their constant onslaught of idioms. Her conversations were much less likely to come to awkward halts nowadays, even if there was not a single person on Homeworld, much less any of the Diamonds, that would identify as a “man.”

“Hey,” he shrugged, “the important thing is to live your life while you've got it. Right?”

“It's a human sentiment that I'm growing fond of.”

“So you really like the tunes?”

A bright smile lit Peridot face. “Yes! Gem music is normally focused on vocal performance and harmonizing crystalline resonances, but what you were playing has such a fascinating mechanical and rhythmic quality to it. I've always worked as a technician, but I've never heard those sounds rendered as music before.”

Sour Cream wasn't used to getting this sort to reaction. Even most of the people who liked his style of music didn't get openly excited just talking about it. “Technician” was the word that really caught his attention. “Want to see my rig? I cobbled a lot of it together myself.”

“May I?” There was a tone in Peridot's voice bordering on reverent. Normally, in her experience, people kept a close guard on personal projects. Innovative solutions were one of the few ways for technician Gems to improve their standings in their hierarchy, and concerns about stealing ideas ran rampant. To be invited into someone's workspace was an honor.

Sour Cream and Peridot quickly fell into an enthusiastic question and answer session in the midst of his equipment. She had never seen much of this technology before, and he had never had an actual person in front of him who was interested in what he had been building and programming, as opposed to simply hearing the end result. People enjoying music was the point, of course, but it was great to have someone appreciate the work that went into it. He had only been able to talk shop with people online, and that wasn't quite the same as being in the same room with someone.

Amethyst and Vidalia drifted over to the far wall of the hallway and stood in silence for a moment before the human woman ventured an observation. “She's cute.”

“And tougher than she looks,” the Gem replied. “The more she talks about Homeworld, the happier I am that I never set foot on it.”

“You know, I never thought I would get a chance to see you in love,” Vidalia said. When Amethyst went wide-eyed, she continued. “Oh come on. I've seen enough new couples and teenage crushes to know that look on both your faces.”

“I think it's different for Gems.”

“Obviously not that different, considering Rose and Greg.”

“I don't know. Maybe.” Amethyst began to idly run one finger over where her gem met the neckline of her shirt. “Sometimes around her, my gem feels warm, kinda like it does right before I fuse. I'm not sure what that means, but it's kinda embarrassing to ask the others about.”

“You feel like you might be about to spontaneously become one being with her, and you're not sure if you're in love?”

Amethyst looked up at Vidalia. “I've fused with Pearl, Garnet, and Rose, sometimes all at once. They're my family. Sure, I love them, but doesn't being _in_ love mean something different?”

“You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You'll figure it out.”

“Hey, Amethyst!” Peridot called from the doorway. “I think I can make some of this! Or something like it anyway.”

“Cool. You can raid my room for parts if you need to.”

Sour Cream stood next to the green Gem. “Just let me hear what you make. Cool?”

“Agreed,” said Peridot.

“Well,” Vidalia said, “I can tell you want to get to work. Don't stay on my account. It was great meeting you, Peridot. Catch you later, Amethyst.”

The Gems said their good-byes, and headed back to the Temple. Peridot didn't think she had ever been so excited for a new project before.


End file.
